Moon Walker
by scr1be
Summary: This is a story about a girl who isn't sure what she is anymore. And this is a story about a boy who isn't sure he isn't a monster. Together, can they figure out life as a little more than human?
1. Chapter 1: STUDENT

**Okay listen up**

**This is my disclaimer for the entire story. I am not JK Rowling and I very sadly do not own Harry Potter or anything else you recognize.**

* * *

**This story is about a girl who isn't sure what she is anymore. And this story is about a boy who isn't sure he isn't a monster.**

* * *

Chapter One: STUDENT

Albus Dumbledore is a bit of an eccentric. Anyone who has met him will tell you the same. He proved it beyond a doubt after he became Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Five years into his reign he made a choice. He planted a Whomping Willow and approached a potential student and his family.

The Lupin family were not rich and they had a reason to keep to themselves. Their ony child, Remus, was a werewolf. He had been attacked by Fenrir Greyback after his father had offended the man's sensibilities.

The Lupins had not been against werewolves' rights before the attack. Now they were playing by the rules but all they wanted was for their son to have a chance to live a normal life. John Lupin had written to Albus to desperately plea for his son's right to a proper education.

* * *

Dumbledore appeared with a _pop_ and knocked on the door of the little cabin overlooking a cliff. A small, pale, thin little eleven-year-old boy answered the door.

Albus's blue eyes sparkled as he met the gold eyes of the hesitant young wizard. "Hello Mr. Lupin. My name is Albus Dumbledore and I would very much like to speak with you and your parents. May I come in?"

John appeared at the door behind his son. He was an older, more tired version of his son but with dark brown eyes. "Can I offer you some tea?"

Dumbledore smiled and offered everyone a lemon drop as they made their way through the house. Maya Lupin was a quiet woman whose beauty had faded but her blue eyes held strength and the arm around her son's shoulders was fiercely protective.

"Forgive me for not responding to your letter more promptly. There were things I had to take care of before I felt secure in my response." "Of course, you must understand, all we want is the same opportunity for Remus as every other child gets. We only want what's best for him." "He's a child, not a monster. Every child deserves a chance."

Her ferocity grew as she spoke. This was a mother determined to protect her child. Suddenly, a little of her former beauty came back into her face and a much younger woman looked up at Dumbledore. Albus's smile grew.

"It is my intention to allow Remus to join the other first year students at the start of term in September. I have thought about this quite a lot since receiving your missive. There is the safety of all my students tot think of. Also, I believe it would be better if no one knew of your affliction. If you wish to learn without fear or prejudice I believe it is best to keep your condition between ourselves and my staff. Of course, if you feel you would rather live your life in the open the choice is yours and I will defend it and you for as long as you are in my care."

* * *

The old man with his long silver beard and years of wisdom and experience spoke to Remus directly. The eleven-year-old was accustomed to blending into the background while his parents fought for his rights. He couldn't remember the last time another adult had sought his opinion.

"I don't want anyone to be afraid. Hogwarts should feel safe. I don't want to put anyone in danger." "I have planned things very well. If you can agree to and follow the rules then no one need ever be in danger." "Then, if you can promise you won't let anyone - that I won't hurt anyone, then I'd like to go to school like a normal kid." "Then it is settled. Here, is your letter and list of supplies. The train leaves September first at eleven o'clock."

The Headmaster handed the boy a thick envelope. "Sir, what measures will be taken to ensure the safety of the Hogwarts' residents?" "There is a place known as the Shrieking Shack which we have made safe for you to stay during your transformations. A very peculiar plant guards the entrance and will keep wandering students at a safe distance. Once you've transformed you will be trapped in the shack until you transform back. The ghosts have been spreading the story of its being haunted and there are very strong enchantments keeping people away from it.

"Remus, if I thought for one second that I could not guarantee the safety of my students I would not consent to this. I would never allow you to hurt someone. I won't let you turn into the monster you fear you are."

There were tears threatening to spill over as Remus thanked the first person other than his parents to think of him as a person not a monster. John shook his hand. Maya hugged him with the same ferocity with which she guarded her son.

* * *

**This is the end of chapter one. Just a little intro to Remus and his family. Don't worry. More will soon come.**


	2. Chapter 2: SKINWALKER

**Last chapter was introducing Remus. Now how about we introduce our lovely leading lady?**

* * *

Chapter Two: SKINWALKER

While Albus was reassuring young Remus, half way across the world a young witch gathers her things and slips away into the night.

Nakomis Jade Wolfblood is an eleven-year-old witch. Her dark skin and ebony hair lets her fade into the night as she escapes the small tribe of Sioux that is her family.

It wasn't unusual for the children of her tribe to have magic. It was always patiently waited out and if that didn't work they were trained as the next shaman and they protected the tribe from the real enemy: the Skinwalker.

* * *

Skinwalkers are evil magicians. They steal the skins of animals and become that animal. Nakomis had heard the stories as a child. As a full working member of the tribe she knew that talking about them was as good as an invitation.

They had always fascinated her though.

When her people kill an animal they use every piece, nothing goes to waste and the spirit of the animal is always thanked. Her mother had made her a bracelet of braided leather and bone beads for her eleventh birthday. The next day she was killed by a big white wolf.

Nakomis couldn't even remember doing it, or the change back. But she'd woken up covered in her mother's blood, the taste of it in her mouth.

Her father found her crying in a pool of her mother's blood. The tribe thought she had found the body. The shaman looked closely at her magic.

* * *

Nakomis ran before they figured out what she was. She hadn't meant to hurt anyone. She didn't _want_ to be evil. So she ran before she hurt someone else.

Nakomis wandered sometimes as a girl, sometimes as a beast. She remembered how Skinwalkers were supposed to be able to steal the skins of animals so she stripped off the clothes she had sewn and she buried the bracelet that was her mother's final gift.

It did not stop the transformations. When she called to the spirit of the wolf the hunter came to her and their minds became as one as their bodies. So she put her mother's gift back on her wrist and tested the waters of her new abilities as it was obviously not going to go away. Maybe if she could learn to control it she could stop the evil from getting out.

* * *

She wandered.

Eventually she ended up on a boat and found herself in Scotland. It was high summer now and she learned to control the magic that had once terrified her. And while she could now control the transformations and her mind remained hers, Nakomis was constantly on the lookout for the evil inside of her. She was waiting for the day that evil reared its ugly head. When it did she prayed she would have the strength to stop the evil from spreading.


	3. Chapter 3: CENTAUR

**We left Remus to get ready for his first term at Hogwarts and Nakomis wandering the wilderness of Scotland.**

* * *

Chapter Three: CENTAUR

"Albus, I've heard some strange rumors." "Ah, Minerva, come in. What is troubling you?" "Rosmerta told me there have been sightings of a wolf in town. The gargoyles said they were put on alert." "It sounds like a stray." "Strays don't set off the protection spells." "What reason would anyone have to break in now? You and I are the only ones here until next month." "Perhaps they are testing our defenses before we have a real reason to be worried."

Albus looked thoughtful for a second. His reverie was interrupted by one of the paintings on the wall. Professor Dippet's voice rang through the silence. "You have a visitor in the entry hall. He says it is urgent."

Professor McGonagle was not appreciative of the interruption. Albus was intrigued. "Come along Minerva, let us see who it is." "I really think you need to take this threat more seriously, Albus."

* * *

They hurried through the halls because the Headmaster set the pace. Standing in the Entrance Hall was a magnificent sight:

The centaur was fourteen hands if he was an inch and broad. His caramel skin melted seamlessly into a chocolate hide. His face was drawn in worry, his dark brown hair dripping with the rain still pouring just outside.

"Albus, forgive my intrusion." "Nonsense, you're always welcome here. Minerva, have you met Oshir?" "It is a pleasure." "I'm sure but I do not come with pleasantries. There is something new in the forest."

Albus's smile disappeared. Minerva worriedly wrung her hands. "What is it?" "We aren't certain. We've been finding new tracks, signs of something not born here. THe spiders are retreating back into their hollow and the thestrals are unsettled." "What does it mean Albus?"

"Are the tracks easily identified?" "It is difficult to say. Movement in the forest is high. The scent is one of danger and fear. Death has come to the forest."

"Has anything been attacked?" "No. None of the sentient beings have encountered it directly." "Can it get into the castle grounds?" "It can go anywhere it pleases."

* * *

Finally, Albus Dumbledore looked the slightest bit worried. "What do we do?" "We find out what it is and what it wants. Then we react accordingly." he turned to the centaur, "Oshir, will your people help us?" "We do not enter into the affairs of humans. But this creature is tainting our forest and we want it out. We will help you find it and remove its stain from our land."

"Thank you Oshir. We will begin the hunt at dawn. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must attend to some preparations." "We will wait at the Assembly at dawn."

The centaur galloped out of the castle and into the Forbidden Forest. The call to hunt rang through the night.

* * *

Albus and Minerva retreated to the Headmaster's study to make their plans.

"Are we to inform the ministry? Dangerous creatures require specially trained handlers." "My dear Professor, would you be kind enough to retrieve a book for me? You will find it locked in the restricted section." "You want a book? Albus, we're meant to be mounting a defense not doing some light reading." "Knowledge is the best weapon Minerva. I recall reading something a very long time ago about a creature that made thestrals restless. I'd like to understand why the gentle creatures are being affected."

The stern Transfiguration professor did not argue further but headed for the library instead. ALbus watched her go before turning his thoughts to protective measures for his students.

The creature had done nothing yet to harm anyone; perhaps it could be reasoned with. First he needed a guess at what it might be before they wandered willy-nilly into its new lair.


	4. Chapter 4: HUNTED

**I left you with Dumbledore about to encounter a threat to the school. What could it be? Or WHO?**

* * *

Chapter Four: HUNTED

_HUNTER_

Albus and Minerva met Hagrid and Oshir before heading into the forest. The Assembly was a clearing where the creatures inhabiting the forest could meet in safety as it had been protected with very powerful enchantments in ages past.

Oshir met his people with a salute and turned to Albus. The Headmaster bowed in respect to those come to aid him before he began.

"You know better than I what we are dealing with. However, I believe this creature can be reasoned with. It hasn't attacked anyone and we should give it the benefit of the doubt. Let us try to take it alive and relocate it. I suggest we split into three groups and try to drive the creature to this spot where it will be rendered powerless."

Oshir nodded and began dividing his people.

"Meera will guide you, Minerva. Hagrid, you will be shown the way by my son Firenze. He is young but a very good tracker."

Albus eyed the bow and arrows in the hands of every Centaur. "I would never ask you to leave yourselves unprotected, however, I do wish to resolve this peacefully if at all possible." "We will not shoot it unless we have to, Albus." "Then we should be off."

* * *

_HUNTED_

Deep in the heart of the forest a white wolf woke from its slumber.

It turned its nose up to the slowly brightening sky. There on the breeze was the scent of man. She cocked an ear. Hoofbeats.

Her fur stood on end as magic settled in the air. She stood and tried to shake off the cloying magic. It felt searching. She was curious but wary.

In the blink of an eye the wolf became a small black crow. Beatings its wings it hopped into the air and flew with careless ease through the trees. It headed towards the sound of people despite the feel of the magic reaching out to ruffle its feathers.

* * *

A man with flowing purple robes and a slim stick of wood held loosely in his hand walked with quiet ease through the trees. He was surrounded by a group of creatures she had never seen before.

Four long, lithe legs with hooves hit the ground, supporting the broadly muscled bodies of horses. But where the shoulders should have melded into a powerful neck instead the horse hair melted into human skin and torso. They were powerful and beautiful.

The crow let out a caw of admiration. The party stopped at a sign from a large caramel colored horse-creature. A very nice hand-crafted bow was in his hand and he quietly notched a beautifully-feathered arrow. The man in the purple robes frowned.

"The creature is near. Be on guard." At his words the five other creatures knocked their own arrows. The crow cawed again. What sort of creature were they hunting for?

* * *

"Are you certain, Oshir?" "Do not use names. We don't know what this evil may be capable of. Names have power."

Evil? Were they hunting for _her_? Would they end her torment and suffering? Would it count as suicide if she let them have her?

In her distracted state she lost the crow form and fell just outside the hunting party's protective circle. She hit the ground as a girl but her panic let her become the stronger, fearless wolf. They spotted her and she ran.

"It's headed south, towards the castle!" "After it!" Oshir sounded three long notes on a horn and the group took off after the wolf.

* * *

_HUNTER_

Albus swished his wand and muttered to himself for a moment. When a burst of silver light had disappeared into the forest he ambled after the group.

The Headmaster caught up to his hunting party as they were regaining their bearings. They had lost the creature.

"Master Centaur, I would remind you that we are not here to kill this creature but to reach an understanding with it." "We can feel its evil." "And yet it runs. If it is as powerful a being and as evil as you have led me to believe then we would hardly pose a threat to it. Why should it run from us?"


	5. Chapter 5: MEETINGS

**I left off with the hunting party in the forest having just lost the trail of the Evil inhabiting their forest. Albus is attempting to be rational, just a little bit excited at the prospect of meeting something new.**

* * *

Chapter Five: MEETINGS

"I gave my word not to harm it but in self-defense. We will keep to that." now he directed his fellows, "Spread out and find the trail." "I don't believe that is necessary. We should regroup with the others at the Assembly. It will be safe to speak there."

* * *

_HUNTED_

Too close. She'd had only a moment to become the crow. Her hunters had to stop and look for a trail she hadn't left.

Now she took flight and followed the group. The man didn't want to hurt her and he seemed to be more-or-less in charge. Maybe he would tell her what evil she had done without knowing it before he killed her.

They stopped in a clearing, perfectly round with magic surrounding it but not the barest breath within. The bird landed outside the clearing, knowing she would be left defenseless if she went inside that circle.

Her group was joined

by two similar groups of the strange horse-creatures as well as a woman in dark green robes and a very large man carrying a crossbow.

* * *

_HUNTER_

"Where is it Headmaster? Why are we here, I thought we were driving _it_ here." "Calm yourself Hagrid. It has come with us. I believe it wishes to speak."

Albus Dumbledore was crafty and observant. The crow had followed their hunting party quite easily. Knowing his own suspicions of the creature's identity, ALbus had noticed and paid attention when a bird wasn't acting in its normal pattern. He was aware of it watching them, following them.

The crow is a curious animal. But he thought that perhaps it was the mind within the crow that followed with oddly colored eyes.

"We will not hurt you. This place I san Assembly and was designed so that none can harm or be harmed within. My name is Albus Dumbledore and I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You can trust me."

* * *

_HUNTED_

Witchcraft? She knew she couldn't be the only one, every tribe had a shaman and apprentice, but she was evil. They were searching for something evil. If they knew what she was they would kill her no matter what they said no.

Could they end her life before she acted like the monster she was?

* * *

The crow glided into the clearing and landed on the bare feet of a young girl.

Centaurs stamped their hooves and grasped their bows but none reached for an arrow. The old man looked her up and down with a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye.

* * *

_HUNTER_

"What is the meaning of this? What _are_ you?" Minerva was more afraid of the child standing before her than the rumors of a dark wizard stirring. This she could not begin to comprehend.

"It is not possible for one so young and untrained to shift form." "Calm yourself Professor, you are frightening the child." "I am not afraid. I believe that I am the evil you have been searching for." "Where do you come from? Where is your family?"

The girl did not flinch or look away. She did not whimper or cry.

"I killed them."

* * *

Shocked gasps echoed through the clearing. Oshir's grip tightened on his bow. The girl was steady.

She focused her gaze on the imposing features of Albus Dumbledore. His light blue eyes were narrowed on the child. He looked straight through to her soul.

"The truth, if you please." "I became a wolf and ripped my mother to pieces." "And your father?" "He found me kneeling in a pool of my mother's blood. Everyone thought I'd found the body." "You chose to kill your mother?" "No. I don't remember. I woke up with the taste of her blood on my lips."

"I love my mother. I have no desire to hurt anyone but the curse I carry is one of pure evil." "What curse are you speaking of?" "You've seen it yourself." "You're referring to your ability to transform into various animals?" "What else? It is my own fault. I should not have been so curious. I should not have questioned things. My mother is gone and it is my fault. I want no other blood on my hands."

"You ran away?" "Yes. It would have hurt my father to kill me. And the curse makes me very hard to destroy. But you have powerful magic. I can feel your magic even here. _You_ could do it."

* * *

Albus Dumbledore had never been speechless before. This was new. He wasn't sure he liked it very much.


End file.
